


Fan of Death

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time, Gore, Inspired by Real Events, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Parody, Slenderverse, degradation kink, don't maek fun of mi!!1!, i'm serious though if you're just here to comment something negative go away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Today, the being known as the Slender Man has a special task for his most exceptional proxies.





	Fan of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're here to bitch.  
> Toby's kinda a self insert lmao... enjoy.

Toby was sleeping in his room. He was dreaming of a simpler time, back when his sister was alive. He missed her very much, and wished she hadn't been ripped away from him. He wanted to _kill_ the person responsible. He always did. An idiot couldn't even begin to describe what that person was! That person who, while texting and driving, ran right into his sister's car! Killing her! And all he could do... was watch as she died. The last thing she ever told him was...

"WAKE UP ASSHOLE! YOU'VE BEEN CRYING IN YOUR SLEEP AGAIN!"

Nope. Definitely not what she said to him.

"I SAID, WAKE UP!!!!"

Toby opened his eyes to see a very angry Jeff shaking him awake.

"Moron." Toby muttered, rolling his eyes.

"ANYWAY. Slendy has a mission for us, so you'd better get your ass down to the living room." Jeff replied, not hearing the insult Toby had hurled at him.

"Wh--what? A mission? Did he say wh--what we h--had to do?" Toby twitched. _Damn Tourette's_ , he thought angrily

"I don't know. Why d'ya think I know?!" Huffed Jeff.

"I don't kn--know. I th--thought maybe he'd t--told you."

Jeff started to walk away. Toby followed him. They went down to the living room, where Slender and Eyeless Jack already were. Jack was pacing around, looking at the floor nervously. At least, what Toby though was him being nervous. He couldn't see Jack's face through the mask that the grey man always wore.

"Ah, I see that you are finally here, my children." Slender said warmly. "I have a very special task for you three. Be sure that you are listening carefully."

"I'm all ears," replied Jeff.

"Same." replied Toby.

Jack simply nodded.

"All right. So recently, there's been a murder of a young girl dedicated to my name. I'm sure you've all heard of this. It happened in these very woods." Slender said coolly.

"Yeah, I've heard about it. So what?" replied a ticked-off Jeff.

"WELL. I've been hearing talk of another, similar event. A girl by the name of Rebecca Hollister has been making plans to actually come visit our manor and meet us personally." Slender said, long arms akimbo.

"A--A g--girl? Y--Yuck!" Toby said.

"Oh, so I see you're into guys then? Ahaha, fag!" Jeff laughed.

"N--No...I'm j--just sayin'... And i wonder what kinda girl w--would be into YOU?!" Toby sputtered angrily.

Jack laughed, but stopped with a glare from Jeff.

"ANYWAY. What I was saying was that Rebecca, also known as _'Yuki the Murderer'_ to some, is planning to visit us. To ensure that this doesn't happen, please...erm, 'dispose' of her for me. You all know what happens when a human comes to us, don't you?" Slender adjusted his tie.

"Yeah, the cops come after us and we all go to jail!" replied Jeff. "I'm not goin' there, never ever! E-v-e-r!"

"All righty then, Heather." replied Jack.

"Who's Heather?"

"Never mind."

"Why do y--you guys think th--that killing h--her in cold blood w--would be any better th--than letting h--her just 'd--disappear'." Toby said, confused.

"That's a horrible question, Toby. Now get on with it, children. Time's slipping by." replied Slender strictly.

"Oh, all right."

Slender teleported away. Jeff, Toby, and Jack went to their rooms to grabs their weapons. Toby also grabbed his backpack. _Just in case_ , he thought.

"All right, where's this bitch's address?" Jeff said lazily, swinging his knife around in his hand.

"I've got it." replied Jack, holding out a piece of paper with a hastily scribbled home address. Toby knew this address well, for he had lived down the block from Rebecca.

"Wh--what the hell, man? This g--girl l--lives d--down the street from m--my old house!" Toby said, a knot growing in his stomach.

"O.K., cool then. Let's fuckin' go!" Jeff said impatiently.

"Y--yeah, like Slender said, t--time's a-wastin'!"

"O.K., O.K." Jack replied. If Toby could see his face under that mask, Jack'd probably rolled his eyes. Toby kinda wanted to see his face underneath. It was probably pretty. Like, really pretty. He felt himself starting to blush, so he put on his goggles and mask.

"Dude. Why are you staring at Jack? Y'like him or something?" Jeff snickered.

"N--no.." Toby mumbled.

The three men started to walk to the address, with Toby leading the way. He was familiar with this part of Waukesha. After about forty minutes of walking, They spied the house. It was a quaint old house, painted a light color. Toby couldn't tell which color because it was so dark. Maybe... Yellow? Light brown? It was hard to tell. There was a light on in the second floor.

"That must be her," Jack whispered.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Jeff asked.

"I h--have a better i--idea!" Toby said, excitedly. He described his plan to Jack and Jeff, who listened with curiosity.

"Now to find a pebble." said Jack, going into the front yard.

Luckily, the Hollister house had a small garden in this yard, and he found a tiny rock. He walked underneath the window with the light on and threw the pebble at it. The curtains drew back. Jeff and Toby smiled at each other in anticipation. A mildly obese adolescent girl with greasy hair and pimpley skin peered out of the small window. She put her hands to her face, and made a squealing noise so high that only small dogs could hear it. About a minute later, the front door opened.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY YOU GUYS! THE CREEPYPASTAS!! YOU'VE COME TO RECRUIT ME, RIGHT?!" Rebecca screamed.

"Uh, yeah." Jack replied, shuddering. She smelled like hot cheetos and B.O.

"K--keep your v--voice down..." replied Toby, anxiously twiddling his fingers.

Rebecca hugged him. Toby coughed at the strong musk she let off. Also, she was kinda squeezing the life out of him. She let go, and he inhaled deeply.

"Come on, follow us, Yuki the Murderer! You can be our newest proxy!" Jeff could barely contain his laughter as he said this.

The four of them started the long trek back to the mansion. Before they got to the door, Jeff stopped Rebecca.

"Close your eyes, Yuki." Jeff snickered. "I have a, um, surprise for you!"

Rebecca closed her eyes. Jeff got out his knife, and slit her throat. She tried to scream, but it was merely a muted gargle. She fell to the ground with a loud thump. Toby took his axe, and hacked her stomach open. _Fuck_ , he thought, _her guts spilling over is so...fucking hot..._ He felt himself get hard through his pants. Jack noticed, and started to stare at his erection. Toby noticed this.

"D--dude!?" he blurted out. Jack shrugged, and put his hand on Toby's shoulder, guiding him to the mansion.

"Damn it, why do I always have to clean up?!" Jeff yelled. "Go have fun with your boyfriend, fag!" he sneered.

Toby could barely stand up straight. He was wobbling along the mansion hallway.

"J--Jack, I'm glad I--I have y--you...I c--can barely stand u--up."

"Yeah. I'm glad you think that way." Jack replied, guiding Toby to his room.

"Nice room."

"Uh, thanks, Toby." Jack replied awkwardly. He picked Toby up and lifted him onto his bed.

"I w--wanna see more b--blood, Jaaack," Toby whined, his erection getting noticeably bigger.

"All right, baby." replied Jack impulsively. _Fuck, I didn't mean to say that!_ he thought. _But, I guess it fits._

He started to rub the younger man's bulge with the palm of his hand. He sat down next to him and unzipped his pants.

"Fuuck, don't s--stop..." Toby moaned.

"Calm down, baby, it's just gonna be a second." He took off his mask as well.

Toby looked up at his face.

"You're pretty, Jack. He took off his goggles and mask and reached up to kiss him.

Jack got on top of him, letting his lips slide into his soft mouth. Toby pulled away, a trail of spit connecting their mouths.

"Mmh, f--fuck!" Toby closed his eyes.

Jack started to pull off the trembling man's shirt and pants. He then took off his own shirt and pants. He felt Toby's scarred skin with his left hand. He bent down and started to lick and nip at his nipple. He began to grind on him, one hand holding his ass and the other gripping his hair tight.

"W--wait!" Toby cried suddenly.

"What is it baby?" Jack got off of him, and sat down next to him on the bed. He started to pet Toby's brunette hair.

"W--We have to jack o--off first." Toby pleaded.

"O.K., baby." Jack replied, gently. He started to jack off.

Toby kept up the same rhythm. After a few minutes, Toby came.

"Cumming without me, baby?" Jack said, softly.

"I--I'm sorry..." Toby replied meekly.

"Fucking slut. I think I need to punish you for this, you whore. Now, you have to suck my dick. And swallow all my cum. Or else there'll be consequences." Jack said sternly.

"N--Nh..."

"Is that a no I hear?"

"O.K., fine. I'll s--suck your d--dick!" Toby cried.

"Good boy." Jack said, pushing the brunette's head toward his twitching cock.

Toby swallowed all of it and choked. He looked up at Jack with teary eyes, as if to beg him to stop.

"You like this, don't you?"

Toby nodded.

"Good boy. Now keep sucking, baby." Jack pet Toby's hair gently. Then, he gripped it tightly and started forcing his head to bob up and down on his cock.

Toby's blowjobs were...sub-par, but that was to be expected from a virgin like him. And besides, there was a sort of charm in his messy blowjob. Jack came in only a couple of minutes.

Toby felt the hot cum shoot to the back of his throat. He gagged, but swallowed it nonetheless.

"Don't tell anyone about this, baby." Jack said as he started to put his clothes back on. Toby did the same, and ran back to his room.


End file.
